Roland
by Tanya Reed
Summary: Just a little moment that takes place between Bleeding Through and A Curious Thing. Written for the Father-Son challenge at OnceUponaLand.


Regina lay warm and contented in the arms of her outlaw. It was deep into the night, and she should have left hours before, but somehow she just couldn't draw the energy to move.

The tent was mostly dark, though she could see spackled patterns made by the moon shining through the thin canvas. With Robin wrapped around her, she felt as if she were in a safe cocoon. Zelena and the danger she represented seemed too far away to reach them.

Robin stirred, kissing her temple as his fingers traveled languidly down the curve of her arm.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

"I'm more than all right." She couldn't help but smile in the dark.

"Are you having regrets?"

"No." Her breath caught. "Are you?"

His hand sifted through her hair. "Never. But I was afraid..."

What he was afraid of was lost as a small cry traveled through the camp. Robin tensed beneath her, and Regina clutched his arm.

"That was Roland."

"Papa! Papa!"

"I have to go to him."

Regina was already untangling from him. "Of course you do. He's your son."

The tent was so dim that she could just make out the lines of his face as he glanced at her. She wondered what he was thinking.

Quickly, he pulled on his pants, barely pausing to zip them. Regina felt around and grabbed the first article of clothing her questing fingers touched. It turned out to be his shirt, and she smiled as his scent slid around her.

He paused. "Please, don't go."

She opened her mouth, closed it, and swallowed hard. "I thought...If you don't mind...But, if you'd rather he didn't..." She trailed off.

"Oh," he said, his teeth flashing as he smiled in understanding. "I'd like you to come with me, if you won't find it uncomfortable."

"Are you sure you want the Evil Queen around your son?"

Robin laughed lightly. "Come, Regina."

He took her hand as the boy called for his father again.

Regina shivered as the night air brushed her bare knees and sent goosebumps up and down her legs. It was a few short steps to the child's tent, but even in that space of time she missed Robin's warmth.

The zip of Roland's tent was loud in the still night, but when the flap opened, she could hear the child's soft sobs.

"Roland?" Robin asked gently, easing inside the tent.

The boy, clutching a gray stuffed monkey, sobbed, "Papa, it came to get me."

"Shh. It was just a dream, son."

He took Roland into his arms and held him close.

"I was so scared."

"It's over now. It's all over." He kissed his son's head and began to rock. The boy snuggled against him with a sigh. "Nothing will ever get you while I'm near. You're safe."

"Love you, Papa." His voice was calm now, sleepy.

"And I love you. More than my own life."

Regina watched father and son in silence, feeling like an interloper. She knew she should turn and give them their privacy. She didn't belong here in this camp and she certainly didn't belong with Robin and Roland. Not yet. Despite what had happened, she barely knew them. Even though she knew this, she couldn't look away. If her heart were in her chest, it would be warming and breaking at the picture of love in front of her.

As Regina continued to watch, Robin started to softly sing a lullaby Regina's own father used to sing to her. His tenderness touched Regina as she realized that he'd had to be both mother and father to Roland. From all she'd seen, he was doing a wonderful job.

The way he brushed hair from Roland's forehead as he sang brought tears to Regina's eyes. He was a kind, gentle man with so much love to give. Regina couldn't believe that he was willing to expand his perfect little circle to include her.

When Robin stopped singing, the only noise was Roland's heavy, even breathing. Cradled by his father, he had fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Robin bent and pressed his forehead briefly to Roland's temple, whispering, "Good night, my prince."

Regina swallowed her tears and turned to go.

"Wait," he said softly.

"I shouldn't..."

He reached out and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "It's all right."

Forgetting her protests, she just nodded and helped him out of the tent. His arm slid around her and he nuzzled her cheek.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," he assured her. "He just needed to know I'm here."

She smiled up at him. "You are a comforting sort."

He matched her smile. "I am."

"He's lucky to have you."

Robin shook his head. "No. I am lucky to have him. At times, he was all I had to live for."

"I understand," Regina told him sincerely. And she did, probably better than anyone else he knew.

Robin made a sympathetic sound in his throat and pulled her close. He gave her a kiss on the head as tender as the one he'd given Roland.

Regina sighed and he said, "You're cold. Let's go back to bed."

She didn't think she'd ever heard a more welcome suggestion. 


End file.
